


Por los momentos buenos

by begok



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, elu (SKAM France), elu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Le observa unos minutos desde la puerta, notando la tranquilidad que desprende Eliott mientras duerme aunque sabe que su novio está librando una batalla en la que no puede ayudarle.





	Por los momentos buenos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).

> Situado en el 3x10

La charla con Lucille le ha ayudado mucho, pero cuando llega a casa, con las rosas y la comida, no sabe exactamente cómo sentirse. Le observa unos minutos desde la puerta, notando la tranquilidad que desprende Eliott mientras duerme aunque sabe que su novio está librando una batalla en la que no puede ayudarle.

Intenta ocupar las horas del domingo poniéndose al día con los estudios, así que se instala en la barra de la cocina con sus libros. Escucha cómo Eliott se levanta para ir al baño, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada, y Lucas se limita a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo, para asegurarse de que está bien sin molestarle.

Cuando Mika invade la cocina para hacer la comida y le obliga a ir a la tienda a buscar algo que ha olvidado y que es imprescindible para su receta, Lucas pierde un par de minutos respirando el aire frío, tan distinto de la tensión que se respira en su piso. Y se siente culpable por pensar eso, porque no puede ni llegar a imaginarse lo que debe estar pasando Eliott mientras él se está compadeciendo de sí mismo.

Sonríe cuando al entrar en el piso escucha la débil voz de Eliott casi oculta tras la histriónica de Mika. La sonrisa se le borra cuando su novio se levanta y se aleja en cuanto le ve entrar, dejando la conversación en el aire. Respira hondo y se traga las lágrimas porque lo importante es cómo se sienta Eliott, no sus sentimientos.

Se siente ilusionado cuando lleva los dos platos al salón para comer con Eliott, que se limita a quedarse sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el cielo de París mientras él come. Hace un par de intentos por comenzar una conversación con él, pero cuando no obtiene respuesta por parte de su novio, recuerda las palabras de Lucille y no le presiona.

Regresa al salón con los libros después de dejar el plato de Eliott en el frigorífico. Observa cómo el chico se tumba, mirando por los cristales y dándole la espalda. Durante unos segundos no sabe qué hacer, pero luego decide sentarse en el sofá, en la esquina contraria a donde está su novio, pero a pesar de que se mantiene tan alejado como es posible, no puede evitar alargar el brazo y tocarle la espalda, conteniendo las ganas de llorar cuando Eliott se estremece bajo su tacto y se aparta como si le quemase.

Se obliga a centrarse en su libro de literatura, aunque cada párrafo le supone un reto y tiene que leerlo varias veces para asimilar alguna palabra porque todos sus sentidos están puestos en el hombre que dormita a su lado.

_Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…_

El día es gris y la luz que entra en el salón es débil y le hace sentir triste, pero todo parece más luminoso cuando siente el brazo de Eliott rodeándole. Sabe que está dormido y no es consciente de lo que hace, pero ese simple gesto le hace sonreír como un auténtico imbécil. Aparta el libro como puede para no molestar a su novio y se aventura a acariciar su brazo lentamente, sólo para que sienta que está ahí y no va a irse a ninguna parte.

Sus compañeros de piso pasan por el salón y sonríen al verles abrazados y Lucas se siente en paz en ese abrazo.

Cuando el timbre suena y Lucas intenta levantarse para abrir la puerta, Eliott se estrecha con fuerza contra su cuerpo, clavando los dedos en su cadera. Y pensaría que es inconsciente, que su chico sólo se aferra a él en sueños, pero entonces una débil voz, apenas un murmullo, bajo y ronco, le hace cambiar de opinión.

\- No.

Y puede que sea casualidad, que Eliott no haya hablado para evitar que se levantara, pero Lucas prefiere creer que sí, que sabe exactamente lo que hace y en ese momento le quiere a su lado. Y esos minutos merecen la pena, aunque después le aparte de nuevo.

En ese instante, Lucas entiende las palabras de Lucille, porque los momentos buenos con Eliott, por pocos que sean, siempre compensarán a los malos, por muchos que sean.


End file.
